1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device worn by a caregiver to distribute the weight of a disabled person borne by the caregiver as support assistance is being provided to the disabled person.
2. Prior Art
When a person incapable of bearing his or her own weight is lifted and is supported in a upright position by a caregiver, the disabled person""s weight typically is applied to the caregiver""s arms. If such weight is borne by the caregiver for an extended period of time, such support becomes very tiring to the caregiver.
Various appliances have been developed to provide support assistance to a disabled person. Typically, such appliances are devices which serve to support the persons using them as they grasp or rest on the devices. Examples are crutches, walkers and the like. Another type of support appliance is a harness arrangement worn by the person requiring assistance. The harness often has attached thereto a member which provides support for a body part. Other types of harnesses are intended to support the body weight of a user as the harness is held by another individual or by a weight-bearing frame.
The present invention is directed to a harness arrangement intended to be worn by a caregiver to support the weight of a disabled person which is applied to the harness. Such an arrangement distributes the weight as it is applied to the harness so as to make the effort of supporting the disabled person less tiring on the caregiver.
The present invention comprises an adjustable waistband adapted to be worn by the caregiver. A plate is secured to the waistband at a position located on one side of the caregiver as the waistband is being worn. The plate receives the ends of an adjustable strap which passes over the caregiver""s shoulder on the opposite side from where the plate is located. Additionally, an arm brace is secured to the outer surface of the plate so as to be disposed substantially horizontally when the waistband is being worn by the caregiver. When a disabled person""s arm is positioned within the brace as that person is lifted and supported in an upright position, his or her weight is transmitted by the plate and strap to the caretaker""s body. By virtue of the strap""s position, the weight is distributed so as to reduce the effort required by the caregiver to support the disabled person for an extended period of time.
The invention is particularly suited to permitting a disabled person to engage in an activity such as ice skating. In such a case, two caregivers typically support the disabled individual, each caregiver wearing a support device of the type just described and being positioned on opposite sides of the individual. With the arms of the disabled person inserted in the respective braces of the two support devices, that person""s entire weight can be borne easily by the two caregivers as they move across the ice surface. If the disabled individual is provided with ice skates which rest on the ice during such movement, the individual is provided with the pleasure of experiencing an activity which otherwise would be unavailable to him or her.